Robin Hood and the Sheriff
by Gluttonously
Summary: It is 2010, and a modern version of Eternal Sonata, centering around a story of Count Waltz and Allegretto. Living in an underground thief world, Allegretto despises Count Waltz for living in luxury and hogging money to himself. Our hero attempts to capture him, but instead spirals into a world of torture that he must escape. Count Waltz has a delightful Hell in mind for him.
1. The Haughtiest Smirk I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note: **This is a story that's going to have BL eventually. Though, it will be mostly plot based! The plot is a modern version of Eternal Sonata and it focuses on the rivalry of Allegretto (Allen Gretten) and Count Waltz (Walter Zenice). This will have Allegretto x Waltz themes.  
I don't know how mature I'll make it, so please watch out.  
Anyways, please enjoy the story! Get a snack or two and a drink, and have fun!  
I made the icon too!

* * *

My name is Allen Gretten. Though, my friends call me Allegretto. I'm a teenager, about the age of 16. Though, I'm turning 17 soon. I gotta say I'm excited for that. You know, people will think highly of me because of that. Lots of my friends call me immature. Immature? Tch.

I hope they know they're talking to a thief with a recognized name in the underground.

There's no immaturity when you're a full-time criminal.

As soon as I turned 16, I dropped out of high school. I was constantly picked on. Ha, but I gotta say, I fought back hard. I hated those kids. All of them were so typical.

They shouldn't get so damn cocky.  
I'm the best around these parts.

Anyway, as I said not too long ago (if you can remember things well), I'm a thief. Also pretty recognized in the underground where all the criminals are. My style of thievery is non-violent, but I take all of the riches I can stuff in my clothes and arms.  
My companion is this poor 8 year old kid I found starving on the street. Who would do that to a kid...? I don't even know. I did feel sympathy somewhere in my heart, and I saved him.

I took him to my apartment that I rented with my riches after I ran away from home. I didn't try to persuade him into the life of a thief, because it's pretty dangerous. His name is Beau Terrence. Though, in our world of thieves, we all have music based names. We call him Beat.  
Even though I told little Beau that he didn't have to join me, he constantly insisted. The kid's eight!

Though, behind my back, the little squirt leaned how to use a gun. Hot damn. I'm certainly impressed, because you don't see many child gunmen. Either way, I gave in to his pleas, and allowed him to join my one man band of robbers, and made it a duo.

The year's 2010, by the way. Some pretty cool stuff's bein' created lately. Some Japanese robots that teach kids like a teacher. I don't like to keep up with technology besides my lousy old laptop from 2006. I deal with it, though. I use my computer for keeping up with my old friends (who know nothing of my occupation, of course) and to look up some rad techniques in my job.

But hey, you're probably looking at me like a big jerk right now. I steal stuff, I got a spitfire mouth. You need to keep in mind I saved a kid. You know, I love kids. For all of the kids abandoned in these parts in the orphanage nearby, they depend on me to bring them fantastic meals and toys to have fun with. The smiles on their faces are the only only pieces of encouragement I need to risk my life.  
Every hero (or anti-hero in my case) needs an antagonist, of course.

And mine is the big spoiled brat we all call The Count. He inherited his father's instrument making company at sixteen. He manages his business pretty well for a kid. His real name is Walter Zenice, but his codename in our organization of thieves is Waltz, 'cuz he's kind of a sleaze.  
I hate his guts. We know him. We know him to the bone. He's the one who makes these kids suffer; living in riches and glutton as they all look at their visible rib cages.

You know what, though? I'm gonna fight hard against him, like I did my bullies. I'm gonna take him down, and he'll be the only person I'll ever kill.  
I'll protect these kids for as long as I live, being their modern Robin Hood. I'll destroy The Count and make sure they gain all of his jewels and gold when he's dead and gone.  
This is my story.

I woke up on a Friday. Thank God, I don't need to work today. A day where I don't need to risk my life.

Though, by Sunday, I begin to miss the danger. I can be excited to work tomorrow.

But for now, I'm thankful to relax. Maybe watch some television, go on the internet and watch some of my favorite shows, or hang with my favorite kid, Beau.  
Speaking of Beau, I was wondering if he was awake. I wonder what he's dreaming of. What a little pipsqueak.

I sat up in bed, rolling my head and groaning as my neck cracked. I stretched and felt my body wake up further more. You know, I love coffee in the mornings. With a little of a hazelnut taste and lot of sugar. I can't stand it if it's close to black in the slightest. Sugar gives me quite the buzz.  
Speaking of buzzes, my phone began to vibrate on the side of my bed. "Who needs me at seven in the morning? Ugh..." I immediately thought. Wiping my eyes and fumbling clumsily for my phone, swallowed my funny tasting morning spit, and sighed.

"Hello?" I spoke wearily, scratching an itch near my eyebrow.

"Allegretto? It's me, Lance Darcy."

A thief who's a bit of a lower rank below me.

"Yeah, Lance. What do you need? It's pretty god damn early. You're lucky it's a Friday." I scoffed. My associates are pretty used to my nature by now. Normally I'd be my pretty happy-go-lucky self, but right now, the sun's still risin' for that.

"Waltz is going to make an announcement at the Town Square this afternoon at 6 PM. I just thought I would let you know. Also, sorry I woke you up on the day your period started." he chuckled menacingly and disconnected the call.

_Ugh._

Closing my old phone, I decided to go check on little Beau.

Walking over the dirty jungle of an apartment, the television was slightly blaring early morning shows. Wires everywhere and snack packages sprawled upon the floor. I should really feed that kid better.

When I got into his room of the apartment which is also the laundry room, he was all snuggled up and cozy in his sleeping bag. I felt bad giving him conditions like that, but I promise it won't be like that forever. He will eventually get a bed when I can afford it.  
Nudging the little guy with my foot, I tried to wake up him up. No avail. I squatted down and shook his shoulder, seeing his soft breathing in his slumber.  
"Wake up, Beau. It's a Friday. We still have some doughnuts from Wednesday for breakfast. Come on and get up." I tried to encourage him to get out of his comfy little bag.

"Nnn..." he mumbled softly in his high voice. He was definitely tired. Though we need to get ready for the assault I have planned on fiendish damn Waltz.  
We're gonna arrive as normal citizens at his announcement. Watch him come up in his pretty little rich clothes with his nose in the air. We'll watch him as he spouts his lovely little words that hypnotize the simple minded. Knowing him, he'll probably be announcing instrument store somewhere in town, where all of the fellow musicians will clap and be joyous for a store to create music with.

Once he's finished with his speech, I'll appear as a father to Beat and ask him for an autograph. He'll absolutely love it and sign it with a thirty dollar pen and a snobby expression. Then, we'll grab him by the arm and take him away into one of our underground hide outs.

It's a flawless plan.

But first, Beat needs to wake the hell up.

My patience was running thin as I poked him profusively. "Doughnuts, Beat, doughnuts!" I taunted at him.  
Then I heard him mumble again.  
"Do we have the jelly filled ones...?" he softly whispered to me.  
"Yep. Jelly filled. Your favorite." I chuckled at his innocence.  
Sitting up almost immediately, he had a bright smile on his face. I could read his mind. He wanted that doughnut like bright-eyed kid in a candy store would want the biggest, most colorful lollipop.

"Give it to me!" he laughed happily in his green flannel and black pants, his coppery ginger hair messy from sleep. He stood up and rushed to our tiny kitchen where I had the doughnuts in a box near the sink.  
Shaking my head with a smile, I stood up and went into the kitchen, where I saw Beau chewing away at the jelly filled doughnut, already having a cup of milk to accompany it into the perfect combo. I wanted to spoil him, but it was hard doing that while making sure he was healthy. We're gonna start a diet plan in this house soon.

"How is it?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"As good as ever!" he smiled, then frowned almost immediately.  
"What's wrong...?" I arched my eyebrows, trying to see what was wrong. Then I thought of what he was thinking right as he said it.  
"I forgot to take a picture of it and put it on my blog." he grumbled. "I can't take a picture of a half-eaten doughnut!" Beau pouted like the child he was. I reached over and patted his messy hair, fixing it as I did so.  
"You can Instagram it next time you get a doughnut. It'll probably taste even better when you have a memory of it, then."  
We both laughed and ate our breakfast.

Several hours later, we had ate a healthy lunch of salads and greens to prep ourselves for our big mission to take down Waltz at once. We trained in our thief underground facility in the training room. My weapon is a pretty old fashioned sword, but it's the best thing I can wield. I get made fun of for it, but hey, you can't complain if I'm one of the best in the industry.  
Beau had shot every target perfectly, as expected. The kid was a wonder. I watched as he did so, and my eyes go wide every time. I'm proud of him.  
Then the time came. It was time to capture the brat and destroy him for good.

We left the facility with our weapons concealed in bags. Mine was rather large for my medium sized sword, but Beau was easily able to conceal his musket.  
It was 5:50 PM. _His Majesty_ would be here soon. We stood in the crowd of fancy musicians. We prepared for the occasion, and dressed up in our finest attire. I was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and black dress shoes. Under all of these fancy clothes, I had on my white feather necklace that I constantly wear for good luck. It was given to me by the girl I like, whom I left behind in my old life.  
Her name is Pola Kleine. If I could ever give her a thief name, it would be Polka.  
I miss her dearly. I still talk to her occasionally, and I want to hang out with her and confess how I feel. Though, I'm always busy. Once The Count is taken care of, I'll do just that.

In my daydreaming of that beautiful girl, the boy clad in a purple and gold blouse arrived.

His blonde hair shimmered and was lavished with hair product.

We met gazes for a split second.

He gave me the haughtiest smirk I've ever seen, then went up on his pedestal.

**The competition has begun.**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note: **A bit of a short chapter. Though, there's going to be plot twists and suspense from here on out! Are you ready~?

* * *

__

The time is coming. First, Waltz had to make his announcement.

"Dear citizens of Ridanda," he said with his flamboyant, cocky voice.

"I will be opening a new musical instrument store in our town. As you know, my store is called Eternal Sonata. We sell violins to flutes to drums. We would love it if you came by and embraced yourself into the world of music!"

The audience applauded in approval. After it died down, he continued to speak.

"Music means a lot to me. Ever since I was a boy, it's always been my friend. Whenever no one wanted to enjoy my company or have fun with me, I would drown myself in the music. I know deep inside that _all _of you feel the same way. You all are fellow musicians like me. I, for one, play the harp, violin, and piano. But you all? I'm certain you have your own unique instrument and playing styles, just like I have mine. With my store, Eternal Sonata, I'm sure you can further expand your talents!" he opened his arms wide, slowly and daintily.

They musicians applauded once more. I saw one wiping their own tears.

Tch.

The announcement went on for another half-hour, then it finished. The Count had stepped into the audience to speak to the maestros. I had watched him like a hawk. I watched every expression he made. A one-sided smile of arrogance. A raise of his eyebrows to look surprised. The way he chortled elegantly. He was as regal as they come.

**And I hated it. **

But as I thought that very thought, his shoes clopped audibly, and started coming in my direction. I look up and see his very porcelain face right in mine.

"Hello, young sir. I've never seen you come to my announcements. What instrument do you play?" he smiled sweetly, putting his hands on his hips. Waltz was a natural at being charming. It didn't work on me.

"I play the violin, and my son here places the clarinet. I am a connoisseur. I wanted to watch music history unfold." I nodded, trying to put up a good guy act for now. It was disgusting to use such a snobby tone.  
I don't actually play music. I just had to make up an excuse for what's in our bags. As much as music interests me, Waltz makes me want to hate it.  
I really hope he doesn't ask musical questions.

"Oh? May I see what type of violin you have? My interest is quite piqued." he laughed softly and looked extremely close into my eyes without getting up in my face. He had soft purple eyes and hair as golden as hay that glowed in the radiance of the sun. It was cut perfectly to have two small strands down the side of his face.

I had to make an excuse quick to hide the fact that the violin was actually the sword to pierce into him and kill him.

"...It's actually very broken right now. I wanted to bring it to your store to get it fixed. I wanted to see what your store was all about first. My boy just wanted to bring his clarinet because it got broken too. We musn't take it out and be rough with it." I laughed right back at him, almost spitefully. I had caught myself before I showed my hatred for him. He has perfect features because he can afford all of the right products. Damn him.

"... I see." he tilted his head. "It was nice to meet you..."

His voice went into a whisper.

_"Al~...le~...gretto."_

My heart seemed to sink as a rock placed itself in my stomach. My breathing went short. My world seemed to end for just a split moment. How did he know who I was...?! My thieving facility is completely cut off from the real world and there's no way! What a little bastard...

"Hey-" I tried to call out to him, but in my daze, he disappeared.

He would get away if we didn't catch him, god damnit! I would NOT lose this chance. It's the only one...!

"Beau, let's go!" I took his hand, dashing him along, and soon letting go of his hand once he picked up the speed.  
"I wasn't looking at him! I'm sorry, Retto!" he yelled at me with a sincere tone. What a mixture that was.  
"It's okay, just run!" I yelled back at him but with an assertive tone. We ran so fast our breathing rang in our own ears.

We turned a corner, and I saw the prince-like boy walking down the sidewalk back to his home.

He's alone... suspiciously. Does he have a trick up his sleeve...?

It doesn't matter. I kept running as Beau tried his best to keep up, hasting as we ran for our weapons, I pulled out my sword and then handed Beau his gun. Beau couldn't shoot after we're just a corner away from the musicians happily having small talk about items that make noise.

"**GET BACK HERE!**" I yelled. I wanted to scare him. I wanted to make him _feel fear. _  
But he didn't even give me a turn of the head, or a stop to give me a surprised expression. The Count was unafraid. For a spoiled, sheltered boy, I'm surprised he isn't showing any signs of cowering.  
When you're raised by a man who was smart enough to get his riches, I suppose you also inherit his intelligence.  
But where did this fearlessness come from...?

We caught up to him as I clenched my sword handle so hard my knuckles turned white. _Now_ was the time. The boy is going to be good as dead in a few seconds! The children will be excited to know that the undeserving, lucky boy will be dead. They will gain his riches. They will no longer have to suffer an empty stomach, or a lack of a stuffed animal friend.

But as I was thinking thoughts of glory, they were crushed as a needle pierced into my neck. I looked right into The Count's eyes.

He injected something inside of me before I could reject it.

Scratch what I said before. I didn't see the haughiest smirk.

This was it. _Now I see that smirk._ The one of success.

"Allen!" I heard a young voice call out.

But my world went blank and black as I totally lost it. I felt myself numbly fall to the floor, sighing for air one last time before passing out.

The last thing I heard was a devious chuckle of victory.

_"Good night..." _I heard the prince taunt to me.

_"Sweet dreams."_


	3. Reluctantly His

In my forced slumber, I had a dream.

It was an absolutely horrid dream.

The kids of my orphanage were clawing at my skin, tearing it and making me bleed crimson rivers down my body. The blood stained my blue jacket with white sleeves. I looked like an abandoned doll. I was screaming at the kids for them to stop, and I couldn't cease to question them why they would hurt me after I've cared for them.

Luckily this dream ended... little did I know, I would be entering a waking nightmare.

I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. A stare that had glued itself to my body.  
This heightened sense of mine woke me up from my "sleep".  
The drug wore off slowly and steadily as I gained consciousness back. I felt groggy and tired regardless... Ugh, what exactly happened...? I'll get that little bitch, if it's the last thing I do...

_Where is he?_

I opened my eyes. At first my vision was blurry. I rolled my head around a couple times. I groaned as I could hardly speak coherent words. I was struggling intensely to say just a simple hello, but they only came out as mumbles. I was almost as weak as a kitten.

Then, I tried to move.

My movements were limited.

_What the hell...?!_

I looked down at myself, and I was sitting in a chair, wrists tied to the armrests and ankles bound to the chair legs. This chair was not made with polished wood, and the splinters jabbed through my clothes and into my skin.  
I woke up immediately as my heart raced itself.

I couldn't help but shriek briefly in fear of where I may be. Is this where I really die? Did I fail my duties as a savior to the broken... did I lose to my enemies? Was everything that I fought for in vain?

No.  
I couldn't give up.  
I'm not a weakling.

I'm the best around here.

Feeling this sudden spurt of inspiration and strength, I externally calmed myself and began to tug at the bindings. My wrists and ankles scratched against the prickly rope and the splintering wooden chair. I wasn't prepared to give in.

Not at all.

Though, a few moments after I started my struggle, I heard those same god damn shoes stepping towards me, and that same gaze of purple orbs upon me.  
_Waltz. _

****I almost hesitated on looking up. I didn't want to see his disgustingly perfect face. The face that seems so angelic, yet has absorbed so many children's hope of ever having a full stomach.

Since I didn't look up, he decided to do it for me. Gently taking my chin and lifting it up, he made me face him.  
"Welcome to my own little hideout." he smiled, lidding his eyes and tilting his head. What a cocky bastard... Why, when I get out of here, I'll-...  
"Hideout?" I snarled slightly in my speech, then decided to take a look around. This room seemed like a storage room, having several shelves. It was hard to distinctify what was on those shelves, due to being in darkness besides for a weak light dangling from above me. The light flickered eerily, and gave me some chills. The floors were polished stone, and the only door out of here was closed. It was right behind Waltz.

Then it hit me.

_Why did an instrument shop owner have such a shady hideout? Who exactly is he? More importantly...what does he want with me?_

__As he was quiet and watching me look around my environment in wonder, I heard the sound of shuffling and other miscellaneous noises. What kind of place is this...? I gotta admit, but now, I was feelin' pretty scared. The thought of inevitable death didn't stop haunting me.  
The Count was done watching my half-drugged self amuse itself. He took a step back, and laughed a little. He put his hands behind his back, and smirked ever so tauntingly.

"It seems you've taken a liking to what you see. That's quite excellent because you will be living here for a long, long time." he purred.

"Living here...?" I mumbled with what strength I had. On the surface, I was still delirious and unable to fend for myself. Inside my head, I was rushing with thoughts. I was filled with anger I couldn't show. Cursing him terribly over and over in my head. I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to-

"Yes, Allegretto! You are going to live here as a test subject. When I heard of your immense physical stability, I thought you were perfect! You see, I'm not only an heir to my father's lovely instrument shops, but... I'm also apart of the underground society. My organization, Forte and I intervene and invade pharmacies and fill their liquid medicines with what I call... Mineral Powder." he chortled softly, lifting up a bottle with red, sticky medicine inside of it. You couldn't even tell the goddamn stuff was in there.  
I squinted my tired eyes at what the hell he was holding. Maybe I was too dazed to realize it was in there visibly. Knowing Waltz, he has probably stirred it in there so well it's not even tasted or seen.  
I could only groan in response. It was hard enough for me to speak. I felt numb all over. I wanted to just claw his eyes out...

"But how..." I mumbled. Then I was able to spit out the rest.  
"...How did you know I was Allegretto...?" I asked.

The Count tilted his head, then grinned brightly in response. He seemed amused by my lack of steadiness.  
"That's an easy one to answer. You may remember her, but one of my spies, Rhanda, told me about you. She herself used to be a thief known as Rondo. She saw your growth as a thief just as she was leaving the thief association. I suppose that when I asked about getting a test subject, her first thought was you!" he laughed, poking me on the tip of my nose.

Rondo... how could she...

"Besides...when I saw a picture of you, I must say... _I was interested in you from the start._" he hushed his voice to a whisper, getting especially close to my face. His purple eyes reflected my eyes in his. His lips were curled into a rose petal smile. His soft, warm breathing coming from his nose ever so gently hit my lips.

I am so glad I was barely responsive during that moment. Eugh.

The Count pulled his head back after a little while, then clapped his hands together once. He laughed sarcastically that almost reminded me of my own spite.  
"I knew you were also a stupid one... After hearing from Rhanda about your general location, I decided to especially make a new store in the area. I would lure you out of the shadows by making a public announcement where you could find me. She told me of your specific hatred for me because of my riches... It was almost a perfect match between us, don't you agree? You wanted to come after me; and I wanted you to be my test subject. It was meant to work. You are the most gullible rat to catch in a trap," Waltz spread out his arms, "and here you are."

I wanted to kill him more than ever now. Rage swelled up in my heart and made it feel heavy.

Waltz kneeled over to look at me from my height, and stared at me with a small smile.  
"Now that you've entered Forte's hideout and you practically have no choice... will you be my test subject for mineral powder? I hope consumption of medicine every day doesn't disturb you. If you decline, then, well... I'll have dire consequences that you will hate."

I didn't respond.

"Come on, Allen... The side effects of our medicine will eventually make people mindless. You won't feel much pain for long." Waltz put a hand in my hair and began to stroke it.  
What a creep.

"What is your REAL plan...?" I choked out, moving my head away from his hand. His grimy little hand didn't need to be in my hair.

"If you must ask... What Forte plans on doing is having as many people consume the medication that holds the powder as possible. The powder makes people completely cured of their illnesses, so they go back for more! There is a catch. The more you intake, you become addicted. The more you take, you gain physical strength, speed, and intelligence that you've never had before. Not so long after that, you begin to suffer from insanity and soon, death. Forte plans on having soldiers before they die, and using our superhumans, we'll start a war with this foul country. I, Walter Zenice, will then take over the government and rule as a dictator." Waltz bowed slightly, smiling lightly while doing so.

H-how could he...? I honestly thought he was just some brat... This is impossible. Hypnotizing medications, superhumans, Rhanda betraying me, the whole trap of opening a new store...

I should have looked further into this situation.

This kid is smart.

Doesn't mean I won't wringe his neck.

Feeling myself wake up, I stretched my neck out to glare closer at his face.  
"I won't ever become your guinea pig." And with that, I spit at his face.

He was startled for a moment and scowled deeply. I've never seen anyone so mad. Raising a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped away my saliva riding down his face, and opened his menacing purple eyes to look right into my deep sapphire ones.

"Mr. Gretten... I hope you do know that I'm holding a certain child captive. If you don't comply with my wishes, we will kill him. Understand?"

_Beat. No.  
_

"You what?!" I yelled out loud. Never in my life had I kicked my legs and tried to flail my arms so hard. That kid was a brother to me. If I lose him, I feel like I would lose everything..!

The Count laughed in amusement to my reaction. He was having a grand old time at my suffering. He seemed acquainted with seeing it in his enemies and taking pleasure in it.  
"Absolutely. Now, if you wouldn't mind... give yourself to me. Completely." Waltz almost cooed, trying to make his sick words seem like _music_ to my ears.

I had to.

That boy was in trouble. I'd rather him be free and me suffering.

I closed my eyes and spoke with trembling, regrettable lips.

"I'll do what you want."


End file.
